Two Alphas, One Omega
by stray3011
Summary: How can two Alphas work together to protect the one Omega that they both care for?
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Jason Gideon entered the bullpen of the BAU, both of the Alphas presents shifted closer to him and sniffed the air surrounding the elder Beta, he smelled of an Omega.

Aaron Hotchner quickly exited his office and met the older man by the desk of Derek Morgan, "I thought you were at a recruitment seminar today?" he asked trying to look inconspicuous as he breathed in deeply of the scent on the man.

Morgan didn't try to hide the fact that he was aroused by the scent emanating the elder profiler and blatantly sniffed the air surrounding him as he stood.

Gideon just stared back at the young man and motioned the two Alphas to the round table room so they could talk in private.

" I met the most amazing young man today and I wish to help him join our team.", he began not even acknowledging the scent on him or answering the question both men want to know.

"Did you give him the information on the FBI training program and ….?" Hotch began but was cut off by the older man.

"He will need special arrangements made, and the support of the two of you specifically. Aaron , he is worth every minute of time and every extra effort made to get him here. He is what we need in this unit." Gideon was almost gushing in his praise for the yet unnamed man.

Hotch had managed to shake the Omega scent and he suddenly realized why he would need the support of two Alphas on the team.

"Jason, NO, the unsubs we go after target those that they perceive as weak. I don't care how exceptional he is, we cannot allow an Omega on our team. He would require someone to be at his side at all times to provide him with protection. The Bureau would never agree to such a waste of manpower." Aaron Hotchner was a born Leader Alpha with the natural instincts and the political savvy necessary to head the elite unit. He immediately weighed the pros and cons of Gideon's suggestion and decided against it. He was heading to the door to leave, the conversation over in his mind already.

" He has an IQ of 187."

Hotch stopped, turned around and looked at the older profiler, he thought for a moment then once again shook his head in the negative and turned back to the door.

"He can read 20000 words per minute."  
Hotch once again stopped in his tracks and this time he sat back down at the table in the room. " Speed reading doesn't help if the particulars of a case is lost in the reading."

"He has an eidetic memory, everything he reads he remembers word for word."

Morgan, a Protective Alpha by nature, sensed that Hotch was now considering Gideon's suggestion.

"Hotch, no, he would have a target on his back. You know what kind of sick people we track and bring down. Every unsub would want to hurt him to try to get to us. If he is as bright as Gideon says he needs to be protected not flaunted for every would be psychopath out there to target."

Between the intoxicating scent that was still clinging to Gideon and the knowledge that he was attempting to join the BAU and put himself in constant danger, the Protective Alpha was almost feral with the need to keep this unknown Omega safe.

Hotch nodded to Morgan, showing that he heard the other man's argument, then turned to Gideon, "What's his name? I'll check him out, but no promises."

Morgan barely kept control of his inner Alpha, only his respect for the two men in the room with him prevented him from growling out a challenge to the other Alpha and demanding obedience from the Beta.

Gideon while being careful not to further enrage the younger man began to try and bring him back to rational thinking, " Derek, when I first brought you to the BAU, everyone thought I was insane putting two Alphas on the same team. They were betting that a challenge would happen within a week and you and Aaron would tear each other to shreds. I had met with both of you and knew they were wrong, just as I know that Dr. Reid would be a valuable asset to this team and not an undue distraction. Please at least give him a shot. If not for his resume, out of respect for me."

Morgan brought his Alpha under control and with a heavy heart nodded to Aaron giving not his consent but an approval for Hotch to at least give the Omega a chance.

"Doctor?" Hotch asked "How old is he?"

Gideon puts his head down slightly and quietly mutters, "Twenty-one"

"Excuse me?" Morgan's Alpha is once again screaming at the need to provide the young Omega with protection not a job.

"Twenty-one." Gideon says once again a little louder and clearer. "He has three PhD's and two BA's. He is a certified genius."

"We will need to meet with his Alpha." Hotch said firmly, not wanting a confrontation with the man's mate.

"He is neither bonded or mated." Gideon said gravely.

"Who is providing for him?" Morgan growled, the thought of the young Omega out their alone tormenting him.

"He graduated high-school very young so his protection has been provided by the various universities he has attended, along with the suppressants to prevent him from being targeted during his heats. He has led a very sheltered existence since he entered college." Gideon deliberately left out any details of his life before college, not wanting to further enrage the protective instincts in the younger man.

Hotch could tell that Morgan had just about reached the end of his endurance so he decided to give the man an out. "Derek, why don't you head to the gym and burn off a little of the excess energy and we will continue this discussion after his back ground check comes through."

Morgan nodded at the two men as he stood up and left the room.

Hotch watched the younger man leave the room and then he too stood to leave, he was stopped by a hand on his arm, "Have you mated with Haley, yet?"

"My relationship with my wife is none of your business."

"I know your marriage vows are good enough for her, but we are considering bringing an unmated Omega onto the team. If you do not complete the mating with her this could become very difficult for you."  
The Alpha rolled back his shoulders in a demand of obedience from the Beta, and once again repeated, " IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."

Gideon lowered his head in a sign of respect to the other man and let the subject drop.

Gideon then left the room leaving the Alpha alone with his thoughts.

AN: This is my first story in this fandom and my first attempt at an Alpha/Omega story line. Please review with your thoughts and comments :) stray


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer Reid looked with awe at the FBI training facility in Quantico, Virginia. It had taken almost a complete year for Gideon to make good on the promise that he would do everything in his power to get him accepted into the program. After many months of testing, psychological exams and some interviews that bordered on abuse he had been accepted.

He looked at the man that ridden in the cab with him, "Ethan what are you doing? I know you don't want to be an FBI agent so why on Earth did you apply?"

The slightly older Beta just smiled at the young man he had become friends with in college. "Someone had to keep an eye on you my fool-hearty friend."

Ethan had met Spencer on his first day at Cal-Tec and instantly developed a deep friendship with the pre-teen. Spencer reminded the Beta of his sister who was also an Omega and he transferred his brotherly feelings onto the younger man. Ethan knew that Spencer had developed a teen-age crush on him some years later but did his best to discourage those feelings and now they were inseparable. Best friends to the point that when Spencer informed Ethan of his plans to become an FBI agent, Ethan had began the process of doing the same. Ethan had vowed on the grave of his sister that he would not leave Spencer's side until the young Omega was fully prepared to face the world alone. Ethan knew in his heart that Spencer was an exceptional young man, who deserved better than to be judged by his secondary gender. He was also well aware that he would face an uphill battle until he found a mate that would accept his uniqueness and support him rather than try to turn him into a breeding machine. Ethan's main goal in life at the moment was to make sure that Spencer did not in up with an over-bearing Alpha.

The two men entered the training facility and received their room assignments, Spencer being an Omega had received a sole occupancy room and Ethan was going to be housed right down the hall from him with another Beta. The two separated to unpacked in their rooms and settle in, Ethan made Spencer promise to stay in his room until he came to get him for a late lunch. Thirty minutes later Ethan knocked on the Omega's door, with Chinese take out and two cups of coffee, one heavily sweeten.

Spencer opened the door and smiled at his friend before returning to the desk and picking up a book on Field Forensics. Ethan knew he would not have the full attention of his friend with an open book in his hands so as he entered with the food he walked over and took the book, closing it and throwing in on the bed.

"Hey!" Spencer said looking up at his friend giving what was supposed to be an intimidating glare, it was really a rather cute looking pout.

" Don't 'Hey' me. We have to go over some things before training begins tomorrow. You should be perfectly safe in the classroom settings it is in the physical aspect of things that I am concerned about."

" Do you really think that something could happen to me here?"

"Something can happen to you anywhere. I don't want you to live your life in fear, that is why I am going to make sure you know how to handle any situation, if I can think of it, we will prepare for it and you will know what to do when and if it happens."

"I'm beginning to think you are a little paranoid." the young Omega grumbled.

Ethan ignored the comment and handed Spencer a carton of fried rice, "You want a fork or the number two pencils?"

Spencer grabbed the fork out of his friend's hand and began eating.

"What is the first thing you need to do?", Ethan asked between bites.

"Read my course books and make sure I'm prepared for class.", Spencer answers cheekily.

"Damn it. I'm serious. What is the first thing you need to do!?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and put down the carton of food, "Find an Alpha with protective tendencies and befriend him."

"Or her."  
Spencer looked hard at the older man, "We both know what side of that fence I'm on."  
Ethan didn't say anything just glared at the young Omega until he continued.

"Or her. I should try to form a bond with them but avoid mating at all cost.", he said flatly obviously repeating a mantra that the two men had gone over several times.

Spencer got up from the bed and gently caressed the side of the Beta's face, "Why Ethan? I've only ever wanted to be your mate, why don't you want me?"

Ethan groaned as he leaned into the touch, "Little one, you know that's not it. I'm a Beta. I'll never be able to knot you or make you swell with child. Try as I would, I can never form a true bond with you and know when you need me, when you are hurting or when you are in danger without seeing it for myself or having someone tell me. You deserve something so much better."

Ethan stood up suddenly, "I need to go. Make sure you finish every bite.", he said pointing to the cartons of food sitting on the counter."

When he got to the door he turned to look at the younger man, Spencer was sitting on the foot of his bed with his head bowed down looking dejectedly at the floor.

Ethan left the room and as the door closed tears formed in both of their eyes.

A few buildings away at the BAU offices, Morgan had just entered Hotch's office, "Hotch, what's going on?", he looked confused and a little hurt as he handed the man the sheet of paper he was carrying, looking at the older man for an explanation.

Hotch glanced at the paper and handed it back, "You have been chosen to teach hand to hand to the new recruits."  
"I can read. Why? What if we are called out on a case?"

Hotch looked up, a weary expression on his face, "Close the door and lock it."  
Morgan raised an eyebrow at the request but complied. Once the room was secure, Hotch took a deep breathe and looked the younger man in the eyes, not quite challenging the younger Alpha but it was close.

"Dr. Reid has been accepted and begins training tomorrow. Outside of commanding Gideon to let us meet him I have done everything I could to get to know the young man better. Gideon has refused. I have to get a better feel of him before he begins working for me."  
"Hotch, man talk to me tell me what's really going on?" Morgan looked at the older man with concern.

"Haley is a Beta, the whole Brooks family are Betas."

"And?" It was clear that Morgan was confused by the path of this conversation.

"She will not allow me to complete the mating with her. She knows if I matebite her I will also knot her and it terrifies her."  
"What?", Hotches confession really throws Morgan for a loop.

"We are married and bonded, but we never mated. Having an unmated, unbonded Omega in the unit will be difficult for me. It could cost me my marriage. I have to get to understand him better or this could turn into a disaster."

Morgan nodded in understanding, " I guess I'm teaching hand to hand to the new recruits."

Hotch looked up the gratitude showing in his eyes.

AN: Spencer's not the helpless little Omega everyone's expecting. Please review with thoughts and comments. :) stray

Almost forgot, I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. Just playing with them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, at 5am, finds Spencer fighting with his alarm, wondering what on Earth had gotten into him to make him decide that being an FBI agent was a good idea.

He is barely out of the shower when he hears a knock on the door to this room.

"Spence, open up it's me.", he hears Ethan's voice from the other side of the door.

Spencer opens the door and barely gives his friend a passing glance his eyes focusing only on the cup of coffee in his hand. Before Ethan even makes it in the room, Spencer has the cup and it taking a large sip to finish waking up.

"Where did you manage to find coffee at...", he looks over to the alarm clock on the bedside table, "5:30 in the morning?"

Ethan just shakes his heading laughing, "We are at FBI headquarters, there is a 24 hour coffee shop right across the street."  
Spencer perks up at the news, "Really? That will come in handy during late night study sessions."

Ethan looks hard at the younger man, "Not alone."  
Spencer starts to argue but Ethan is having none of it, "I'm not saying you are not an adult, I'm simply stating the fact that you need to be better safe than sorry. This is the headquarters of the FBI, there are more Alphas here than on the college campuses. Not all of them will respect the fact that an unmated Omega can say NO."

Spencer grudgingly acknowledges the words of caution from his friend.

While Spencer finishes getting ready, Ethan gives him the low down on his roommate, "He is a slob! All brawn no brain, I'm not sure how he passed the testing to get this far but I'll bet you a week's worth of coffee that he washes out within the week."

Knowing that his friend is a bit of a snob as far as intelligence is concern, he gives him a look that clearly states that he thinks the older man is exaggerating slightly.

Spencer finishes putting on his shoes and reaches for the bottle of suppressants on the dresser, realizing that it is the last one, he quickly downs it with the last of the coffee. Looking once again at the clock he determines that they have enough time to head the pharmacy and grab a refill before classes start.

Grabbing his messenger bag he heads to the door.

"What's the rush?", the older Beta asks.

Spencer shakes the now empty bottle, "Need to get a refill. The pharmacy is right between the classrooms and the gym so I figured we can go get it now."

Ethan gives the young man a hard look, "Did you look at the schedule at all?"

The Omega is obviously confused, "Sort of."  
Ethan grabs his and shoves it into the face of his friend pointing to one line in particular, "What does this say?"

"6:30 am (every Monday) All Alphas to report to the pharmacy for hormone suppressant shots."

Speaking to the younger man like he is a child, Ethan continues, "Do you know why they give them the shots?" He doesn't give the other man a chance to answer.

"With the number of Alpha recruits here during any class, there would be Alpha challenges left and right without the suppressants. Do you want to be in the middle of a challenge?"

Spencer shook his head no violently, turning paler by the second as he remember the only challenge he had ever witnessed. It was horrible and with the raised hormone levels he barely avoid being sexually assaulted by the victor. The young man later apologized to him several times once he came down off the hormone high, but it had left a vivid impression on the Omega. One he never wished to be repeated.

Ethan feeling guilty for bringing up the memory, decides a peace offering is called for, "Come on let's go get you another cup of coffee before we head to class. You have your taser?"

"Do you really think I'll need it?"

"Until I'm sure, I want you to have it on you at all times. Promise me?" , the older man gives him a soft pleading look until Spencer finally agrees and reaches into his suitcase and pulls out the small metal device. When he goes to add it to his messenger bag, Ethan grabs it out of his hand and gently places it in his front pocket, "On you."

Once they reach the door the Beta stops them again, "Scent me." he says firmly.

Spencer looks at him wide eye, "You really are paranoid, you know that?"

"Just til we are sure the Alphas have gotten their shots."  
Spencer shakes his head as he spits on both of his hands and rubs his saliva on the back of Ethan's neck and behind both ears. He then returns to his bathroom to wash his hands before the two men finally leave for the promised coffee.

Derek Morgan is not a fan of rules and regulations.

Derek Morgan is also not fond of sitting in front of a class of new recruits, while the director reads the rules and regulations.

Derek Morgan is also not happy that he will be introduce to the class of new recruits as an instructor after the director reads the rules and regulations to said class.

In other words, Derek Morgan is not a happy man as he waits in line for a cup of coffee before reporting to the Academy to greet the new recruits.

Grumbling to himself, he picks up the familiar scent as the two young men enter the cafe. He immediately looks around assessing any possible danger to the young man he recognizes from scent alone.

There is no doubt in his mind that Spencer Reid has just entered the shop. Gideon has smelled like the young Omega every Monday morning for the last year. The two men play chess on Sunday evenings and discuss Spencer's journey to become an agent.

The Alpha gives the two men a once over noticing the slight bulge in the front pocket of both of their pants, the right size and shape for a taser. He is pleased by the precaution.

He becomes amused when he realizes the Omega scent is coming off of both young men, he can tell that one of them is a Beta from the underlying scent but it is a wise diversion, that would allow both of them to arm themselves if an unruly Alpha approached.

He makes sure he appears non-threatening as he approaches the men.

"Mr. Reid."

"Doctor.", Ethan says standing in front of the Omega.

"The scenting is a smart idea, but you gave it away to quickly with your defense of your friend, Mr..."  
"Barrows, Ethan Barrows. And you are?"

"Derek Morgan." he says putting out his hand to the younger of the two men.

Ethan takes the offered hand and Spenser gives the agent a small wave.

"You work with Jason in the BAU.", Spencer says slightly star stuck by the agent who was doing the job he wanted.

"Gideon speaks very highly of you. I have a strong feeling that we will be colleagues before much longer."

"It was very nice to meet you." Ethan interrupts obviously still uncomfortable with the Alpha showing an interest in his friend.

Derek gives him his most devastating smile as he leaves the shop, Spencer's scent improving his day greatly.

AN: The stage is now set. The action is about to begin. Please review with your thought and comments.

:) stray


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer quickly settled into a pattern during the first week at the Academy. Up at five every morning, showering, dressing and heading to the coffee shop across the street. There he would met Ethan and later be joined by Morgan. Since they were working only in theory at the moment, all of the lessons were in the classroom. They wouldn't begin physical hand-to-hand until the second week at the Academy.

Interestingly, Spencer began to develop a friendship with Marcus Lowell, the Beta that roomed with Ethan. The large man wasn't on the same intellectual level as Spencer or Ethan, no one at the Academy was, but he wasn't stupid either, despite Ethan's earlier evaluation. By Friday morning no one looked twice at the two Betas and one Omega leaving the Academy dorms and heading across the street at 5:45 am. The barista at the cafe began making their orders as soon as she spotted them heading to the shop and she loudly greeted them has the entered.

"Hey boys, how's my soon to be real life Avengers, doing this morning?"

"Fine, Marcy. Just in desperate need of coffee.", Ethan responded, glancing at the Omega, all the while laughing under his breath.

She handed them their beverages laughing as Spencer took a large sip and groaned in appreciation.

"Your the best Marcy." the youngest of the three said with a grin as he walked away leaving Ethan to pay the bill.

Marcus laughed, following Spencer to the booth that they had claimed as theirs early in the week, "I think the only reason you agreed to tutor me was to stick Ethan with your coffee bill."

Spencer smirked not denying the statement as he took a second long sip on the sweet brew.

Ethan followed the two sliding into the booth on Spencer's right while Marcus slide in on the left, the two Betas forming something akin to an honor guard for the young Omega.

"Have you decided what you are going to do about Grey?", Marcus brought up the uncomfortable topic once the other two had settled down.

Matthew Grey was another cadet at the Academy, an Alpha, that was quite vocal in his opinion of Omegas and their place in society. He was also smart enough to keep his views to himself around the instructors. His disparaging comments to Spencer had been a point of contention between the three friends since the Alpha had showed up the night before at Spencer's room 'offering his services' to the Omega.

Spencer visibly shuttered at the mention of the Alpha, "Nothing, I have dealt with assholes like him my whole life. If I am an expert at anything it is dealing with bullies." He looked at the two Betas firmly begging them with his eyes not to make a big deal about the situation.

Neither Beta felt comfortable with his decision but they agreed when they noticed he unconsciously grabbed the taser in his front pocket.

Morgan had followed the three cadets into the cafe but had remained unnoticed. He walked up to the booth, his Alpha instincts going on high alert once he sensed the tension coming in waves off of Spencer.

"What's up?", he said, his penetrating look betraying the casualness of his words.

"Nothing" Spencer responded too fast, giving his friends his own version of a glare that was more of a puppy dog plea in his eyes.

"If you say so, Pretty Boy." the Alpha reached over and ruffled the young man's hair and let his hand rest briefly on the base of his neck, allowing his Alpha scent to calm the younger man.

The three of men all smiled as Spencer fought and won the urge to show his neck to the Alpha in submission.

Morgan gave the two Betas a look that clearly said that the conversation was far from over, as he walked to the counter to order his drink and muffins for the group.

Once the Alpha left the three men continued the conversation in soft voices so they wouldn't carry across the room.

"You need to tell Agent Morgan." Marcus was firm in his opinion and even though Ethan did not carry this same hero worship for the Agent he agreed with him.

"Spence, Grey is a threat and Agent Morgan needs to know. That man cannot be given a position of authority, especially over Omegas. You know he would abuse it."

"This conversation is over." Spencer responded firmly, "I didn't run to the professors at college and I won't run to the instructors here. That would just give credence to the views that Omegas are inferior. If that overbearing hunk of rotten meat continues to bother me, I will handle it. I don't need an Alpha to fight every battle I face."

Spencer finished his rant just as Morgan was returning to the table, despite his strong words he did want the Alpha close so he made a point of shaking his empty coffee cup at Ethan silently asking for a refill.

Ethan knowing that his friend needed more than just a coffee refill rose and motioned for the Alpha to take his seat next to Spencer.

Morgan's concern over the well-being of the young man he already considered at teammate, after all Spencer's attendance to the Academy was only a formality, was evident as he moved in close and allowed his leg to brush against the younger man. The contact had an immediate effect and the young man calmed instantly.

Ethan returned with the refill and the conversation turned to more trivial matters as Agents began to show up at the cafe for their morning indulgence. Morgan greeted several when they arrived including JJ and Garcia, who both walked over to the booth and was introduced to the three cadets.

The bell over the door rang and Spencer tensed as the smell of rotten meat overwhelmed the Omega and he didn't need to look up to know that Grey had just entered the building.

Spencer pushed on Marcus, trying to leave, "I forgot an assignment in my room that I need.", he gave the transparent excuse.

Morgan's eyes hardened at the sudden uncomfortable feeling coming off of Spencer and he looked around the cafe, his eyes landing on the young Alpha, knowing instantly that he was the cause.

Ethan rose to follow Spencer back to the dorm rooms, leaving Marcus alone with Morgan.

"Is he bothering Spencer?" Morgan asked looking intensely at the Beta.

Marcus gulped and looked down refusing to answer the question, giving the Alpha all the answers he needed.

In Spencer's rush to leave the cafe he bumped into a large, well built, dark haired Alpha. Suddenly his legs became weak and by the time Ethan had reached him, his eyes had dilated greatly and he was breathing heavily.

Ethan reached for his arm and he jumped at the contact.

"Spence?"

"Get me to my room." the young Omega pleaded softly.

By the time they had reached his room, Spencer's mind had cleared and he had worked through what had just happened. The sudden unease caused by Grey's arrival at the cafe and Morgan's scent which had remained strong on him combined with the sudden contact with the other Alpha had almost sent him into an irregular heat. For the first time in Spencer life he found an Alpha whose scent pleased him and now suddenly there where two.

AN: Please review with your thoughts and comments. Please let me know what you think. :) stray


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch entered the coffee shop, his Alpha instincts on high alert. As the leader of the BAU, Hotch was responsible for the well-fare and safety of each member of his team. Even though Spencer Reid was technically a recruit, he was viewed by each member as a part of the family. The baby waiting to be born and formally introduced. Spencer's birth as a BAU team member would be as soon as he completed his training.

When Spencer had bumped into him, he almost stopped the man to make sure he was fine, but he quickly realized the Omega was fleeing danger, the threat to Reid was still in the coffee shop, so he left the Omega to the Beta following closely behind and entered the shop in an attempt to identify the threat.

Morgan was sitting in a booth with another Beta, who was showing signs of complete submission to the stronger, older Alpha. Hotch joined the two men , "Morgan, what just happened?"  
Morgan looked up at his boss, "I was just trying to figure that out for myself. Apparently that Alpha..."

Morgan looked across the room only to find out that the man who had upset Spencer was no longer in the coffee shop.

"Cadet Grey, sir." the Beta mumbled.

"Excuse me?", Hotch looked down at the young man deliberate in his intimadation.

"The Alpha, that Agent Morgan was looking for, his name is Cadet Grey, Matthew Grey." he said a little more strongly but still keeping his head down, in respect to the two Alphas with him.

"And you are?" Hotch had not been introduced, and he quickly realized the young Beta could be a valuable ally.

"Cadet Lowell, sir."

"Cadet look at me when you speak to me. You are not in trouble here, we just really need to find out what exactly happened here."

The two Alphas could tell that the young man was being torn in two, part of him wanting to tell them everything and the other part bound by secrecy.

"Marcus," Morgan said softly assuming the role of friend from there early conversations, "If someone is threatening or upsetting Spencer, we need to know."

"Spencer wants to handle this on his own.", Marcus said confirming to the Agents that someone was trying to intimidate the Omega.

"What does he want to handle, has Cadet Grey been behaving unprofessionally toward Dr. Reid.", Hotch used Reid's title as a Doctor to try to gain more respect for the younger man, still not sure of the relationship between this Beta and the team's Omega.

"He... he's just not very supportive of the recent moves to bring Omegas into the main-stream of society. He feels that they should not be allowed to..." , he suddenly stopped , realizing that he might have said too much. Spencer may have the protection of the two Alphas, but he would have to deal with Grey for the next three months if he wanted to become an agent.

Hotch looked at Morgan seeing the clear signs the darker man was livid that someone had tried to belittle the Omega that Morgan had taken a shine to during the last week. He knew that Morgan's protective drive would be in high gear and he would not want to let Spencer out of his sight. He was also well aware that the Directors would be carefully monitoring the training of the first ever Omega to attempt to become a field agent and some would use any opportunity to derail his training and relegate Omegas to office positions and mail-room clerks. There was a lot more riding on Spencer's training than just the BAU gaining their genius.

Hotch knew he had to gain control of the situation before Morgan went completely feral in his need to protect the young man.

"I need you to tell us everything that you have heard or seen Cadet Grey say or do to Dr. Reid. Agent Morgan will take you to headquarters and you can make a complete statement in confidentiality. Do you understand?"

Marcus nodded and began to gather his things to leave with the other man.

Hotch moved away from the booth and motioned Morgan to follow him, "You have started to bond with Reid." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Hotch, man it's not like that.", Morgan began defensively.

"Morgan he is a young, attractive Omega. You are not blind or impotent and I've known since Gideon first walked into the office with his scent on him that you are attracted to him, on a base level. Have you started to bond with him?"

"Yes.", Morgan admitted his shoulders dropping in resignation.

"Good."

Morgan's head popped up to look at the older man , confused as to why he thought this was good.

"Spencer Reid seems to be an Achilles Heal, for both of us. I am bonded and married, and have been fighting the same attraction to the young man for just as long." Hotch admitted.

"But we form several different types of bonds, we are bonded as friends and colleagues. I have an idea that might help to prevent Spencer from falling to the hands of bigots or bullies before the two of you decide what you want long term. Bring Marcus to headquarters and inform JJ and Gideon of what is going on. Have one of them take Marcus' statement them meet me across the street."

Across the street in Reid's room, Ethan closed the door quickly and rushed to his friend's side.

"Little one, are you okay?"

Spencer took a deep breath to calm himself and turned with a self-depreciating smile, "Yes."

"What just happened?"  
"Well you know that I am very attracted to Agent Morgan, right?"

Ethan grinned the attraction between the Alpha and Omega had been obvious since their first meeting Monday morning at the coffee shop, where they now had breakfast at each day.

"I'm not blind."

Spencer looked at him annoyed by the sarcasm, but continued, "The conversation about Grey had me tensed and Morgan scented me heavily to calm me down this morning. Then the sudden arrival of Grey had me panicking. I tried to leave so he wouldn't figure out what had happened and I bumped into that other Alpha."  
"The tall, dark and handsome brick wall outside the shop?" Ethan said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Spencer gave his friend his darkest puppy dog glare. "Yes, that's the one."

"And?" Ethan questioned not seeing where this was headed.

"I found myself attracted to his scent too. The combination of Morgan's scent with the other Alpha's, and my distress over the arrival of Grey almost sent me into heat." Reid said softly, embarrassed by his body's betrayal.

Ethan moved closer to his friend and started to gently rub his back trying to calm the young man, "Little one there is nothing to be upset about, what you are feeling is natural and it is a good thing. Hopefully soon you will find the one who can make you complete and give you everything I wish I could. Calm down, I will go down to my room for a minute and then we will head to class."

Ethan gave him a gentle hug, then headed out of the room.

As soon as Ethan closed the door, he was met with a solid right hook that knocked him unconscious to the ground. The last thing he saw before darkness took him was Grey entering Spencer's room.

AN: Something major is in the works for Hotch and Morgan. Will Reid save himself or will the BAU team come to the rescue in time. Stay tuned... Please review with your thoughts and comments. Reviews help to keep me motivated. :) stray


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan and Marcus were almost at headquarters when a uncomfortable tingle went down Morgan's spine, at that moment his Alpha took he grabbed the young Beta and growled, " Go to the offices of the BAU and tell Agent Gideon everything and don't even think of leaving anything out."  
The Alpha then turned to the dorms at a full run wanting nothing more at the moment than to be with the Omega he had started to form a tenuous bond. Every fiber in his body was demanding that he protect Reid who he instinctually knew was in pain, if not physically, mentally and was calling out to his Alpha.

Hotch saw Morgan coming towards him not slowing for a second and realized the younger man was very close to going completely feral, "Morgan!"

"He's hurting, I have to get to him." Morgan roared as he passed the man.

Hotch's Alpha kicked into gear as well at the words and joined Morgan. Together the two strong Alpha males made their way into the halls of the dorm that their young Omega had entered earlier, neither thinking it odd when their inner Alpha's accepted the fact that Reid belonged to the both of them. The only thought was getting to their Omega.

The first thing they saw when they turned to corner leading to Reid's room was Ethan struggling to stay upright holding on to the door knob desperate to enter the room, "Leave him alone you bastard!"

Hotch stopped to check on the young man who waved him off and just pointed to the door, "It's Grey, he blindsided me and locked himself in the room with Spencer. You have to help him."A wave of dizziness overcame the Beta and he slide down the door to the ground, the entire time still trying to force the door open.

"Stay away from me.", Spencer's terrified yell was heard by all three men on the other side of the door.

"Get him out of the way." Morgan growled to Hotch while pointing at Ethan.

While Hotch was moving Ethan away from the door, the heard Grey's smug voice from inside the room," "It's only one little bite, and then you WILL belong to me, Omega."

The two Alphas saw red hearing those words and realizing the Grey was about to force a bond onto their Omega redoubled their efforts to get into the room.

A loud thump came from out of the room and the sound of both men inside screaming caused the door to become a casualty sacrificed to the anger of Morgan and Hotch.

Upon entering the two Alphas were hit with the strong scent of an Omega entering heat, only the look of terror on the face of Reid kept the two men in check, their Alphas realizing the self-control was needed to tend to the injured Omega.

Reid was curled into a fetal position in the corner of the room, mumbling something to himself obviously trying to regain his composure.

Grey was laying face down in the middle of the room with his pants around his ankles, ass exposed for the world to see moaning in pain.

"Go to him." Hotch ordered Morgan to the Omega, while he pulled out his cuffs to restrain Grey.

Morgan carefully approached Reid being sure to keep a tight reign on his Alpha, "Spencer? It's me Morgan."

Reid was startled by the approaching Alpha quickly sitting up a bringing out the taser in a defensive position in front of him to stop the man from coming too close.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you, I need you to put the taser down and let me check to see if he hurt you."  
Even though he was trying to stay calm, Morgan was panicking inside because he couldn't tell if Grey had made good on his threat to bite the Omega.

Reid was shaking his head no, while the taser fell out of his hand hitting the floor.

It was all the invitation Morgan needed to take the Omega into his arms, pulling him to the safety of his embrace, all the while checking both sides of his neck and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that the young man was unmarked.

"Hotch, he didn't bite Reid." Morgan informed his boss, letting him know their Omega wasn't violated.

While Morgan tended to Reid, Hotch forced Grey's arms out from underneath him and pinned him to the floor to place the handcuffs on the younger Alpha. He felt it was kind of poetic justice when he realized he had pushed his face into the vomit that the man left on the floor.

Rolling Grey, he looked at the man who was semiconscious and saw the burn marks on the base of his penis, right on the slight bulge of his flaccid knot.

He looked up in time to see Reid threaten Morgan with a taser and quickly put two and two together, realizing what and who had made the burn. He left Grey on the floor and moved to Morgan and Reid.

"Hotch, he didn't bite Reid." Morgan told him and he felt the relief wash over him.

Reid looked up at Hotch from the safety of Morgan's arms and reach out for him.

Hotch could not deny the Omega the simple gift of peace and slid to the floor on the opposite side of Reid from Morgan.

The two Alphas wrapped their bodies protectively around the Omega and flood his senses with their scent to calm him.

It was at that moment when all three men noticed the mingling of their scents, that it was very pleasing and very intoxicating to them all.

AN: Sorry about the long delay. My muse is working full time but my laptop is on the verge of dying a very painful death. I will update when it allows me too. Hope you are enjoying the story of far. Please review with your thoughts and comments. Stray:)


	7. Chapter 7

While both Alpha's worked to calm the frighten Omega, their minds were working as trained investigators. Hotch quickly identified a syringe lying on the floor near the bed, having been hastily discarded after being used.

His investigative instincts wanted to collect the evidence for the investigation that was sure to come, but his stronger Alpha instincts demanded that he remain with the distressed Omega.

Morgan was working on figuring out exactly what had occurred in the room once the door had closed. Grey had obviously caught Spencer unaware when he walked in the room, he was trying to figure out how he had maintained control of the unwilling Omega when he too noticed the syringe. Ok so he injected Reid with some kind of sedative and moved back to disrobe, which allowed Spencer the opportunity to arm himself with the taser. He then once again approached the Omega threatening him with a mating bite when Spencer tazed him immobilizing the arrogant Alpha and allowing the BAU Alphas to arrive on the scene.

"Damn that was too close," Morgan whispered more to himself than to Hotch and Reid.

Hotch nodded in agreement and both Alphas pulled the Omega deeper in their protective embrace.

It was then that they noticed Spencer starting to shake and as the rest of the BAU team arrived, having been alerted to the disturbance at the dorms, panic began to race through the veins of the two men holding the Omega in the corner of the room.

JJ stayed in the hallway using the skills she had developed from dealing with noisy reporters to blocked and redirect the attention of the other Cadets that had begun to collect around the site of the attack.

Gideon had grabbed a few Marines who were training at Quantico to provide a more physical line of defense if any of the Alpha cadets started to become feral. Once he was sure they would not have an unwanted audience he too entered the dorm room to assess the damage done to the young man he had mentored for the last year.

Hotch sensed the arrival of the older Beta and immediately brought his attention to the discarded syringe, and Spencer's need of medical attention. The quick actions of the BAU team brought medical professionals to the scene and a base Doctor was soon trying to get through the two Alphas to treated the ailing Omega in their arms. Hotch and Morgan both knew that Reid needed medical attention, but neither was willing to let go of their young charge.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Rivers, I work at the base infirmary, can you please allow me the help him." the young woman softly said as she approached the three men.

"He was injected with something." Hotch gritted out in a soft growl.

"He is having small seizsures." Morgan added roughly.

Neither man missed the fear the appeared in the young doctor's face when she was given the news.

She looked at the syringe horror filling her eyes and then she turned back to her patient carefully concealing the terror she felt.

"How long has he been taking suppressants for his heats?", she asked everyone present.

Gideon answered for the group, "Since he was thirteen."

Her fear grew with his answer. She turned to the Beta, "The Omega..."

"Dr. Reid." the two Alphas and one Beta of the BAU corrected her.

She nodded and turned to the three men on the floor, "Dr. Reid... can you hear me?"

Reid turned to her voice and opened his eyes to show them glazed over.

"Yes" was the slurred response.

"You can not enter a heat cycle."

When he responded with a incoherent mumble she continued including the two Alphas in her instructions but speaking only to Reid, " Your Alphas will help you, but you must not allow a heat to take over."

She then looked directly at the two Alphas not trying to hide her fear at all, "If he was injected with what I think he was, entering a heat right now will kill him. Do you understand."

Hotch closed his eyes and nodded while Morgan let out what sound like the growl of a wounded animal.

Her attention was taken away from the three men by the sounds of two corpsmen entering the room with a gurney. She motioned them to the three men.

"Stay in constant contact with him." she told Hotch and Morgan, "Remember you must help to keep him calm."

Reid was carefully loaded onto the gurney Hotch and Morgan maintaining skin to skin contact with him the entire time.

Reid mumbled in and out of coherent thought through out the process. Finally he was headed out of the room surrounded by his Alphas and medical professionals.

When the group passed Gideon the Omega looked directly at the Beta and said "I'm sorry."

With that statement he began to violently shake and his eyes rolled back in his head.

AN: Guess who got a new laptop for her birthday. Please review with your thought and comments. Stray :)


	8. Chapter 8

When Reid began convulsing, Hotch looked up to see Morgan's eyes begin dilate and his acute sense of smell picked up the slight smell of pheromones coming from the younger Alpha.

"Morgan. Stop. Think of Spencer. How scared he was when we entered the room. He needs your scent right now, only your scent."

While speaking the older Alpha maintained contact with Reid and moved his other hand up to cup Morgan's cheek, slowly moving the other man's face until they were looking each other in the eyes.

"You can do this. You are strong enough to put Spencer's needs first."  
Hotch breathed slightly easier when the smell of pheromones began to fade and Morgan's natural scent returned.

Morgan reached his free arm to Hotch and pulled him into an embrace, breathing in deeply of the older man's scent.

"You can do this." Hotch softly mumbled.

"I can do this." Morgan confirmed.

Hotch began nuzzling the darker man's neck and placed a soft kiss just below his ear whispering, "We can do this."

Through out their embrace their natural scents mingled and strengthen surrounding the younger man on the gurney.

Dr. Rivers and the two corpsman aided the Omega through the seizure and once the convulsing stopped began to check his vitals and verify that his airways had remained open during the attack.

"He seems to be coming out." Dr. Rivers said to everyone present but no one in particular.

Once she was confident that her patient was out of immediate danger she looked over at Gideon who was still holding the syringe. "I need that field tested, with the rate that he is deteriorating I don't have time for the labs to run a full screen."  
Gideon nodded to two agents in the hallway to enter with their field forensics kits, " What are we looking for?"  
Dr. Rivers looked up from her patient after reinserting the IV that had hastily been removed when the seizure began, "OmegaX"

"OH GOD", Morgan began to panic slightly in fear for the young Omega, "If he was given OmegaX we have to get as far away from him as possible until it is out of his system."

Morgan pulled away from the gurney dragging Hotch with him.

"Alphas!" Dr. Rivers said firmly getting both of their attention and freezing them to their location near the gurney.

"Once we get Dr. Reid to the infirmary, yes you will have to get as far away from him as possible, but first we have to get him to there. He needs you. The only thing preventing the drug from taking over is your scent which is keeping him calm."  
"He's a doctor, right?"

Both Alphas nodded in the affirmative to the question.

"So he's pretty smart?"

"He's a genius." Gideon answered from his spot on the floor by the CSI agents.

"He knows what is happening to him. He knows and is fighting very hard to maintain control. Help him. Give him a chance. Help me get him to the infirmary alive and I promise I will do everything in my power to save him. Just give me that opportunity."

Both Alphas moved back to the gurney and returned to their Omega but also remained in contact with each other.

Gideon looked up as the field tech confirmed it was OmegaX in the syringe, and raised an eyebrow when he noticed the contact and smiled slightly to himself. Lifting his nose into the air he noticed something else, something that only someone who had been in constant contact with the two Alphas for many years would notice. A slight change to their individual scents. He wasn't sure if they had even noticed in their desire to protect their Omega they had formed a secure bond. "This is about to get interesting." he muttered looking in the direction the men had left with the gurney.

Ethan was still in the hallway getting medical attention for the blow that Grey had delivered at the start of the attack.

He was barely listening as the corpsman explained that he had a minor concussion and would need to stay in the infirmary overnight for observation. His attention was on the gurney leaving the room and the two Alphas surrounding it, protecting the Omega.

His smile was sad as he realized he had done his job. Spencer had finally found an Alpha that would protect him and provide him with everything his secondary gender needed, as well as allow him the room to grow into the great man he was sure to become. He knew that once he was released from the infirmary he would never again return to Quanico.

AN: Hoped you enjoyed the update and remember this does have a mature rating. Thing are about to really heat up. Please review with your thoughts and comments. :)Stray


	9. Chapter 9

The trip to the infirmary was stressful for the two Alphas, there natural instincts led them to want to grab tightly to their Omega and never let go, their training made them aware that they were doing the best thing possible by letting the medical professionals do their jobs.

Ethan was on a gurney behind the trio, listening to the medical jargon being used between the doctor and the EMTs caring for his friend. He understood what they were saying, and he wasn't happy that the two Alphas continued to stay by Reid's side. OmegaX was a unique drug used exclusively on Omegas to force them into a heat. It was a combination of Ecstasy and Omega hormones and it was often fatal when the Omega came down from the heat, especially in Omegas who used suppressants to prevent them from having a normal heat cycle. By staying by Reid the Alphas were increasing the risk of accidentally responding with Alpha pheromones and starting a road that Reid would not return from. Ethan tried to get up from the gurney several times only to be forced down by the corpsmen that were pushing his gurney and by severe pain and dizziness.

"Get them away from him." he growled softly

"They could kill him."

Hotch overheard the concern of the Beta for his Omega and made a mental note to make sure he was treated like the hero he was in Hotch's book. He also decided that as soon as possible he would personally visit the man and explain everything to him. In a very short time Ethan had earned the cynical team leader's respect. Not something easily accomplished.

Finally the group had reached the nearby infirmary.

"Okay, we will take it from here.", Dr. Rivers said to the two Alphas.

Reid looked up from the two men as they let go of his hands and his eyes pleaded with them to stay. Morgan bent down over the prone man,"It's fine Pretty Boy we'll be right out here. Let the Doc here do her thing and we'll see you as soon as we can."

Reid smiled at the two Alphas and let them release his hands.

Hotch and Morgan were then directed to a private waiting room,as Doctor Rivers had not been blind to the interaction of the two men during the crisis and wisely figured they would need some private alone time.

The door had barely closed when Hotch was once again reaching for Morgan and pulling the younger man close. They held one another tightly for a long time before Morgan took control, and gently pulled the older man into a tentative kiss. Hotch returned the kiss without hesitation. That first soft kiss seemed to break the ice between the two men, they quickly dove in for a more passionate second course, while their hands began to roam each others bodies. Morgan's T-shirt was dispatched with when they were forced to separate for air, while Morgan loss the battle with the buttons on Hotch's dress shirt, in frustration he simply yanked it open sending the buttons flying across the room. Hotch steered Morgan deeper into the room onto a rather large sofa and began his assault on the darker man's chest, butterfly kissing down the younger man's throat to one hard nub and sucking gently on it while caressing the other with his hand.

Morgan, who was thoroughly enjoying the mouth that was worshiping his chest, was not about to be left out of the action and moved his hand lower to the belt of the other man. Unbuckling the belt and carefully unbuttoning and unzipping the dress slacks Hotch wore, Morgan soon had his hands in the man's pants, massaging the two firm globes of his ass forcing their erections to brush together through the clothing that remained. Feeling the friction Hotch raised sightly to looked down at the younger man just as Morgan thrust his hips up causing both men to let out breathless moans. Desperate for skin on skin contact, pants and boxers were dispatched with, the large amount of precum oozing from both erect cocks was all the lubrication they need as they joined hands around their cocks and slowly stroked each other to completion.

Their breathing came back under control and Hotch raised up off the sofa looking around and found a sink with some towels nearby. He turned on the water to let in warm up before wetting one of the towels and bringing it to the man still laying on the sofa. He gentle cleaned the younger man before turning the towel on himself and performing the same duty.

"Hotch." Morgan said softly.

"Aaron." was the only answer he got.

Morgan raised his eyebrows at the other man in question.

"We are bonded now Derek, I think in private you can call me by my given name."

"What about Haley?", Derek was not about to hide from the huge elephant in the room.

Aaron gave a self depreciating snort, "She's pregnant."

"But I thought you had never completed mating with her."  
"I haven't but we have had intercourse."

"Ho...Aaron you know the chances of an Alpha impregnating their mate with knotting them is astronomical."

"Yeah... I know. I can smell him on her for a while now. She's been having an affair."  
Silence descended on the room in wake of that confession.

AN: Please review with your thoughts and comments. I really have problems writing blue scenes, so all input is appreciated. :) stray


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you going to ask for a divorce?", Derek asked into the silent breach that suddenly separated the two men.

"No." Hotch said firmly. "Haley is my wife and her child is my child. The only way that will ever change would be for her to sue me to have a paternity test run, because I will not request one and I won't let her run one willingly."

"What about her affair?", Derek asked cautiously, knowing how private the older man was with his personal life.

"If she wants a divorce and agrees to let me remain in my child's life I will grant it. If she fights me..."

Both men were getting dressed as the conversation continued and were now respectfully covered. Morgan once again looked exactly like he did when he entered the coffee shop this morning and someone would have to look carefully at Hotch to notice the missing buttons that were hidden under his tie.

The two men just started at each other, not wanting to question what had happened between the two of them in the private waiting area.

"We are linked now, Spencer, you and me. However for the time being it cannot become public knowledge, Spencer must complete his training and certain Directors would be ecstatic to stop it if it became known that he bonded with not one but two Alphas in the first week of training. For his well-being Morgan this cannot become common knowledge."

Hotch's Alpha was already figuring what legal loopholes they would have to jump through to complete Reid's training and hide their bonding. When Morgan gave him a confused look, he just smirked, "Leadership tendencies remember. I'll leave his safety to the big bad protective Alpha."

While Hotch made this declaration he walked right up to Morgan and ran a hand up his noticeable bicep and then pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he finished.

Morgan smiled, "So you navigate the minefield of politics and I keep the two of you safe. I can live with that."

Just then there was a tentative knock on the door.

Dr. Rivers slowly opened the door giving the men in time ample opportunity to stop her if she was interrupting anything. When no sound of objection came from inside she entered.

"We have Dr. Reid out of immediate danger and have him set up in a room with protected Alpha viewing. You cannot enter the room he's in for obvious reasons but the is a connecting room with a full viewing window that you can be moved to."

"How are you treating him?" the question came from Hotch, in their line of work OmegaX was usually a death knell for the Omega drugged and they had seen it's effects first hand on more than one occasion.

"We are cleaning his blood by slowly drawing it, we then use a centrifuge to separate the red blood from the plasma, the plasma is what carries the suppressants he takes as well as the OmegaX through his system, so we replace the plasma with fresh donor plasma and return it to Dr. Reid. The cleansing treatment should take about twenty four hour."

"If nothing unexpected happens within two days of the cleansing he will enter into a normal heat cycle which we cannot suppress, so we will sedate him for it and let nature run its course. Once his heat ends he can return to suppressants and his normal life."

"How successful is this treatment?" Morgan asked.

Dr. Rivers looked hard at the two men in front of her before answering, "He is the third Omega we've treated for OmegaX. The first patient survive and is living with his chosen Alpha and expecting their third pup."

"The other Omega?"

"We couldn't stop the heat with the cleansing treatment, she didn't make it."

"So his chances are still 50/50."Hotch growled.

"No his chances are much better than that and the increases with every minute. Both the other Omegas had entered a heat cycle before we started treatment. Dr. Reid never entered into heat. His ability to keep control of his emotions and biology is extraordinary. The longer he fights the easier it will be and the better his chance of survival."

"You have an amazing Omega. Would you like to see him, because I know he wants to see the two of you." Dr. Rivers said with a smile.

The two men looked at each other smiled and nodded to the doctors question, their inner Alphas swelling with pride at the praise the woman had heaped upon their Omega.

AN: I am not a medical professional nor have I ever studied medicine, the treatment was completely a figment of my imagination. If I made any technical errors I am sorry, it sounded good in my head. Please review with your thoughts and comments. Stray:)


	11. Chapter 11

The two Alphas were following the Doctor into the depths of the hospital, when Morgan stopped and gave Hotch a devilish grin, " You bonded with an Omega and he don't even know your name. I think I heard a country and western song about something like that, Hotch." By the time he finished Hotch was slightly red and his mouth was opening and closing with no sound coming out.

Morgan couldn't stop the loud laugh that came out when he looked at his boss and bondmate.

Hotch however was suddenly horrified by his actions, "Morgan stop." He looked the younger man dead in the eyes, "Did I take advantage of him?"  
"No man. He reached out to you, even in his drugged state he wanted both of us. He NEEDED both of us."

"But did I overstep my position as his future boss and an Alpha? You go to him, if he wants me there call, if not we will fix this." Before Morgan could stop the older man he turned on his heels and left.

"Hotch!" Morgan called after the him "Dammit." he growled softly as the other man continued to power walk out of the hospital.

Dr. Rivers had stopped ahead of the men to give them some privacy for their conversation but once Hotch left she returned to the younger Alpha "Is everything okay?"

"It better be." Morgan said softly under his breath.

Dr. Rivers gently motioned him forward to continue to the ailing Omega, giving him the respectful distance any Beta would give an Alpha who had been through the trying morning this man had experienced.

Morgan looked over his shoulder one last time at the empty hallway and then continued to Reid, right now he needed to see his Omega almost as much as he needed to breath.

Once they has reached the room Morgan entered into one door under the watchful eye of the doctor and then she entered the next door over to check on her patient.

Spencer was watching the door waiting for the two men who had saved his life and would become a integral part of his future since he had acknowledged the bonding that had occurred and while he didn't understand how he had bonded with both men, he had accepted it.

When the door opened and only Derek walked in his heart dropped and he felt a pain begin to build behind his eyes and he fought to fight back to tears of disappointment silently cursing his Omega biology which was making him overly emotional.

Derek once again cursed Aaron in his head when he saw the disappointment on the young Omega's face, but he put aside his anger at the older man for the well-being of his other mate. Walking right up to the glass he turned on the microphone that would allow him to talk to his Omega without any chance of hormonal release from either man endangering the hurt Omega.

"Hey Pretty Boy how you feeling?" Derek asked forcing a lighter tone to his voice than he was feeling.

"Fine." Reid answered softly his heading bowing down to prevent the Alpha from seeing his distress.

"Pretty Boy?" Morgan said again trying to get the man to look at him.

Reid looked up behind his long bangs at the man who had called his name.

"Talk to me." Morgan encouraged the younger man.

"What... Who was he?" the injured man asked knowing Derek would know what he was asking.

"His name is Aaron Hotchner... ", he stopped when Spencer paled considerably at the name and began to tremble.

"No, no, no.", Spencer was mumbling under his breath.

"It's fine Pretty Boy." Derek tried to comfort the young man.

Spencer looked up at him with huge unbelieving eyes, "Derek, he is the head of the BAU."

Derek gave him an amused smile, "I know, I work for the BAU, I know who my boss is."  
"But, Derek he's married."  
"I know that too. I met his wife at last year's Christmas Party."

"But..." Spencer once again looked into the eyes of the handsome Alpha that was grinning at him through the window of the visitation room.  
"Pretty Boy, don't worry about any of that right now, your only concern is recovering from the drugs that was forced into your system. Everything else will work itself out, trust me."  
Spencer gave him a half-hearted smile, while looking at him to judge for himself the honesty of his words. Suddenly, he felt strong waves of comfort and safety flowing through the bond the two men shared. He nodded at the larger man staring at him and allowed himself to relax into the bed.

Soon the young Omega was resting as the machines around him continued to monitor his well-being and the Alpha in the next room watched over his emotional health through the bond.

Derek was so focused on the Omega that he didn't sense when the Doctor entered the room.

"Alpha.", she addressed him formally. "We will have to begin to sedate him for his heat in the next twenty-four hours. For his emotional well-being I must encourage a visit from his other Alpha before his heat occurs."

Derek looked at her hard, realizing that there was more being said underneath the politely spoken words, so he nodded at her to continue.

"We have stabilized him from the OmegaX, but it is my understanding that he has never experienced a full heat before, the stress on his body from his heat is our next major concern. Any unnecessary issues he is facing must be resolved or the extra stress on his body could prove to be fatal."

Derek let out a low growl, his Alpha unable to even allow the possibility of loosing his Spencer, his Pretty Boy.

He felt Aaron through their bond respond to the pain in the younger Alpha chest at the mention of such a fate.  
"Hold on please Derek, I am on my way." The words from the other Alpha echoed in his mind and he felt the fear in the other man who had suddenly assumed the worse had happened to their young Omega.

AN: Okay so here it is, I had not intended for this to get so antsy at the end but I guess comedy isn't really my forte. Please review with your thoughts and comments. Stray:)


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron Hotchner left the hospital a man with a purpose, he fully meant what he had told Morgan, if Spencer truly wanted him he would be with his Omega in a heart beat, but he had to be sure that Spencer truly wanted him.

Right now the leader Alpha in him was in full control, he had made a connection the chill his bones when Morgan mentioned that Reid didn't even know his name. Pulling out his phone he called the one person he knew could gather the information he needed and not alert the people he didn't want to know what he was investigating.

"Goddess of the All Knowing.", was the greeting he received.

"Garcia, I need you to find Dr. Reid's admission interview from about six months ago."

"Anything for my Liege and Lord."

"Garcia."

"Yes."

"No one else needs to know." he left any other cautions unvoiced.

As Hotch moved to pick up his phone it rang once again, "Hotchner."

The voice of one very annoyed Erin Strauss was on the other end, "Director Thompson, just called, he claims that the Omega that we sponsored to the Academy attacked an Alpha this morning."

"There was an incident at the dorms this morning, however I can guarantee that Dr. Reid did not instigate the events or encourage them."  
"That's a very strong statement, how can you guarantee that?"

"Because Dr. Reid was with Agent Morgan and two other Cadets at the coffee shop before the incident."

"Director Thompson is calling for his immediate removal from the Academy and is trying to discourage the application of any other Omegas wishing to become field agents from being accepted."  
"I would highly recommend you oppose any such guidelines. The Omega Equality Act guarantees that Omegas not be denied job opportunities based on secondary gender. The Bureau would come under heavy attack from Omega activist if the policy became public knowledge."

"There have also been several concerns about Dr. Reid bonding with Alphas on his team."

"Dr. Reid is being trained to come to the BAU, and myself and Agent Morgan are the only two Alphas on the team I assume they are referring to us?"

"That would be correct."

"I met Dr. Reid for the first time this morning and Agent Morgan met him Monday. Gideon handled all the recruitment and aided the young man in applying. He did not bond with either of us during his recruitment as we never met. Now if you are through wasting my time with baseless allegations I would like to get back to investigating the attack ON Dr. Reid that occurred this morning."

"This in not over Aaron. Director Thompson is not going to back down easily."

"Tell Director Thompson that I will speak with him personally say around 5, in the BAU conference room."

"I will let him know."

Hotch hung up his phone anger boiling just under the surface. His suspicion becoming stronger by the minute.

Entering the offices of the BAU he noticed that Gideon was still in the round table room with Marcus so he motioned for JJ to follow him into his office.  
"Sir." the young blond said sticking her head into the door.

Hotch motioned her to the chair opposite his desk as she entered.

"I need a complete dossier on Cadet Matthew Grey."

JJ nodded and stood to leave, "JJ, be discreet.", she looked him over carefully and once again nodded as she left.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he fought to bring his thoughts and emotions under control from the events of the morning. Looking at his clock it was barely 10 am and his world has completely been turn upside down.

This morning when he awoke he was a man struggling with a failing marriage and a wife that was pregnant with a child that probably was not his. Now on top of all of that and the stress of a very demanding job and was bonded in a triad with two other men, one an Omega that he greatly desired, both subordinates. He felt that he had entered into one of Dante's circle of Hell.

He was pulled out of his dark thoughts by the ringing of his office phone.

"Hotchner."

"My Liege, I have found three interviews from that time frame, one with Director Carlson, one with Director Lawrence and the last with Director Thompson. Which one do you want?"

"Send all three, and Garcia I don't want anyone else knowing what we are researching."

"You wound me, I am the ghost of all things digital, no one knows of my presence unless I want them to know."

"Thanks." Hotch said with a small smile and shake of his head.

Within seconds his monitor dinged with the information from Garcia and Hotch prepared to watch the interviews, when he was suddenly assaulted with pain from his bond with Morgan.

'Not my Spencer, not my Pretty Boy' echoed in his head with a strong sense of loss.

Hotch flashed back to the sight of his Omega pale and shaking in his arms earlier in the day, in his mind's eye he saw his eyes roll back in his head and once again Hotch felt the fear of losing the younger man.

With all that he was worth he sent as much strength as he could through the bond to the other Alpha and prepared himself for the worse.

"Hold on please Derek, I am on my way."

He then rushed out of the office to his bondmate and friend, fully prepared to face the loss of their Omega.

AN: Hotch is starting to put the pieces together. Are you? Please review with your thoughts and comments. Stray :)


	13. Chapter 13

Morgan was waiting in the parking lot when Hotch arrived, "He's still stable."

Those simple words, beat down the panic that had been rising in the leader Alpha's chest since the pain from his younger Alpha had coursed through their bond.

Morgan quickly filled the other man in on the conversation he had with the Doctor since Aaron had left the hospital earlier.

"Hotch. I have to know, are you in or out? I won't risk Spencer while you decide." The protective Alpha was firm in his words even if the fear of rejection was clearly written on Morgan's face, because if Aaron rejected Spencer he was also rejecting Morgan.

The two men entered the elevator and when the doors closed Aaron reached out to grasp the younger man's shoulder but at the last minute changed direction and cupped his cheek in his palm, " I'm in, never doubt that, we have problems at the moment that we need to discuss when we have a second to catch our breath, but never doubt that what has developed between us is real for me."

When Aaron mentioned problems, Morgan quickly checked over the older man for injuries, seeing none he then moved his eyes up and down the firm body making sure he was fully armed for any situation.

Aaron noticed what the young Alpha was doing and chuckled softly to himself before once again becoming serious. "I'm fine Morgan, it's Spencer I'm worried about, he has proven that he can defend himself under normal circumstances, but right now is not normal. Keep a close watch over him in here, if any of us are in danger it's him. I just have a political mine field to walk through."

When the elevator doors opened, they could both sense that Spencer was beginning to climb through the fog of sleep to consciousness. Hotch put a firm hand on Morgan's back and gently pushed him toward the hallway, "Go to him. I will be right behind you after I speak with his Doctor."

Hotch walked down the hall to Dr. Rivers' office, entering after knocking but without waiting for permission to enter.

"Dr. Rivers, you are aware of what occurred between myself, Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid this morning?"

"I have my suspicions.", the doctor answered noncommittally.

"Then you realize that as his Alpha I can make decisions for Dr. Reid medically and legally?"

"Yes, but let me tell you something," the Doctor continued rising to her feet and directly challenging the Alpha in front of her, " If you force me to act not in his best interest, I will make so much noise that every Omega activist in this city will find out about it, and I do not care about the consequences."

Hotch gave the Doctor one of his rare smiles, "I see we are in agreement, now I must ask a favor."

"What?", she answered hesitantly, no sure if she was willing to make any arrangements with the man.

"All details concerning his mating and bonding must remain confidential."

"I have no problem with that, but may I ask why?"

"Agent Morgan and myself plan on allowing him to continue with his training to become an FBI field agent and we would rather not have anyone claiming that he is receiving special treatment."

"His bonding status has no relevance to his medical treatment, so I do not need to document it."  
"Thank you." Aaron said sincerely.

"No problem."Dr. Rivers responded holding out her hand for a handshake.

While Aaron raised his hand in response he added, "Can you allow us to have some private time without any hospital personal present?"

"If you promise to stay in the observation room."

"Agreed."

Hotch walked into the observation room to the amazing sound of Morgan and Reid laughing, teasing and just relaxing in each others company. Once the younger man notice him he immediately tensed up and become very quiet.

"Agent Hotchner.", he whispered.

Morgan turned seeing the sudden change in the Omega and nodded to the older man acknowledging his presence.

"Derek... Spencer.", he greeted both men.

"Agent Hotchner, I want to apologize to you...", Spencer began with his head bowed down in embarassment.

"Spencer."Aaron said firmly getting the younger man's attention but he didn't continue until the younger man looked up at him. "You have nothing to apologize for, I don't regret what happened this morning."

"But, sir, I … you're married...and I..." Spencer continued along stuttering."

With those words Aaron grabbed Derek hand and held it tight while he deliberately sent strong waves of love through their bond to the two men. Stopping Spencer's stuttering and startling Derek slightly with the sudden emotion.

"This morning when I woke up, I was a man with a great career and a personal life from hell. My wife is having an affair and is pregnant with a child that in all likely hood is not mine. I did not have a lot of hope for my emotional future. I couldn't see any path in my future that didn't lead to me sleeping on the sofa in my office with the only meaningful relationship being with my job."

"Then the most beautiful Omega I had ever laid my eyes on ran into me when I was heading to get my morning cup of coffee. What surprised me even more was that I recognized his scent and he was the future profiler that was being trained for my team."

"I don't regret coming to you when Grey hurt you and I definitely do not regret helping you stay stable after he injected you with the OmegaX. I am in this relationship one hundred percent and we will work through everything together, if and only if you really want me. Do you?" As he finished he looked at the two men hopefully.

AN: Ok people I'm starting to get worried, only three reviews on the last two chapters, please let me know what you think, Am I on the right track or am I boring you? Next chapter will feature the confrontation between Hailey and Aaron and Derek response as Aaron tells him of his suspicions about the threat to Spencer. Please review with your thoughts and comments. :) Stray


	14. Chapter 14

The two men looked at Aaron disbelievingly, "How can you doubt that I want you Alpha?" Spencer whispered softly.

Derek just gave him a soft smile and slightly tighten his grip on the older man's hand, " You belong to us, Aaron as much as we belong to you."  
"Good." the smile on Aaron's face was one that was rarely seen.

"We have some planning to do, to keep Spencer safe and to allow him to continue his training to join the BAU."

Spencer looked up in shock at the two men in the next room, "You are going to allow me to continue with the training?"

The two Alphas were shocked by the question. Aaron nodded to Morgan allowing him to answer first, "Pretty Boy, we would never stop you from doing what you want to with your life. We are bonded and we will be looking out for you and taking care of you as much as you will allow us to, but neither of us are of the opinion that an Omega is the property of his Alpha."

Spencer's shocked expression turned from Derek to Aaron, "Agent Hotchner."

"When we are alone, Aaron, when other people are around my team calls me Hotch. I agree with Derek, we spent a long time debating the pros and cons of sponsoring you into the Academy and the events of today change nothing. Based solely on your accomplishments, we believe you will make an excellent Agent and be an outstanding asset to the BAU. That's not to say we won't be watching your back and protecting you, but to what level is up to you."

Both Alphas had to smother their laughs at the shocked look on the Omegas face. Aaron only gave himself a couple of minutes to simply enjoy the presence of his two bond mates before he got down to business.

"I do not believe that this attack on Spencer was the result of one Alpha who was not properly vetted. I believe the attack was orchestrated by someone much higher on the food chain. While it is very important that the two of you know that I am in this relationship for the long haul, we must not allow it to become common knowledge for the time being."  
Both Alphas felt the pain and fear of rejection float through their bond from the injured Omega, "Spencer, I promise I want nothing more than to shout from the roof tops that you and Derek are my chosen mates, but for your safety that cannot happen at this time.", with his words he sent the heartfelt truth of them through the bond.

When the youngest began to sent out tendrils of hope Aaron looked him directly in the eyes and repeated, "I promise."

Derek gave a soft shake of his head, " Aaron too many people have seen or sensed the bond between Spencer and myself. I'm not sure that we could convincingly pretend that nothing exists."

"The two of you must pass it off as a familial bond, at least for the time being, but it won't be forever. It will take a little longer for me to acknowledge the bond."

"Because you are our Boss and you are married.", Spencer finally entered into the conversation.

"Yes, but trust me in private neither of you will doubt that you belong to me and I, you." The waves of possession coming from the older Alpha caused shivers to run down the backs of both men.

Aaron squeezed Derek's hand and gave a loving look to the injured man before looking at his watch, " I have a couple of meeting to attend, Derek keep him safe and update me on his treatment. Spencer never doubt that you belong to me now and I treasure what is mine."

Aaron sent a pure wave of love through the bond once more before he exited the room.

Hotch allowed himself the pleasure of savoring the soft emotions coming from his bondmates through the elevator ride down, before shaking off the emotions and opening his phone, "Haley. Meet me for lunch, we have a lot to discuss."

This conversation was not going to be short or easy.

When Aaron arrived at the restaurant where he frequently met his wife for at lunch, he requested a private dining area and informed the hostess to escort his wife to him when she arrived and give them fifteen minutes of privacy before sending in the waiter.

Aaron felt the irritation rolling off of his wife before she even entered the room.

"Aaron."

Hotch didn't verbally acknowledge her he simply motioned for her to take a seat with his eyes.

Haley sat and waited for him to speak for about a minute before she began, "Let me guess you've been called out for a case and won't be home for a few day." the sarcasm was thick in her voice.

"I haven't been called out, so don't call your lover just yet." Aaron responded softly but with authority.

"Are you accusing me..."  
"No, I am simply stating a fact."

Haley stood up faking the indignation that an innocent woman would express. Before she could take a step to the door, Aaron was also on his feet. "Sit"

The single word was spoken with every once of Alpha authority he posessed.

Haley immediately returned to her chair.

Aaron also returned to his seat and continued softly but with absolute control.

"This is how this is going to happen. For the term of your pregnancy and for one year after you give birth to our child we will continue to appear in public as a loving couple fully devoted to one another. Once our child turns a year old we will have a very amicable divorce where you give me generous visitation rights, in return I will continue to support our child and give you the home we now share."

"Why would I do that?" Haley responded not like being pushed into a corner.

"Because if you do not, every business deal that your lover as made in the last ten years will come under investigation, and he is not as clean as you would like to believe. I will take our child from you and testify in open court that you denied your legal Alpha husband the right to mate you. And just so you know, I know for a fact that you do not possess a mating bite of the age that you would need."

"You will become and outcast, and the only suitable relationship you will ever find yourself in would be with another Beta. No Alpha would ever enter into a relationship or business agreement of any kind with a Beta who would disrespect and Alpha in that manner."

"In other words, I will destroy you."

As Aaron finished he could smell the fear coming off his wife in waves. He gave her a feral smile, " The waiter is about to come in. I hope you are prepared to be the dutiful wife."

AN: More with Morgan and Aaron in the next chapter and the investigation into the attack on Spencer. Thanks for the many reviews and please continue to review with your thoughts and comments. :) stray


	15. Chapter 15

Haley's eyes harden, causing Aaron to wonder if he had read the situation wrong for a second, before softening as the door to the private dining area opened allowing in their server.

"That sounds wonderful, love. I couldn't agree with you more.", she purred as the waiter walked into the room.

Only the training Aaron has received as a profiler showed the anger hidden beneath the carefully worded sentence.

The unhappily married couple ordered their meal, continually smiling at each other until the waiter took his leave from the room and they heard the door close.

"You said in public we are to behave as a loving couple, what about in private?", Haley asked as soon as the door closed.

"In private do as you please as long as you keep it discreet. Move my things to the guest room and I will call ahead to let you know when I need you presence for some reason in public, or I will be heading to the house for some reason. I highly recommend that you continue to keep me and your boy toy away from each other my Alpha might not treat him so nicely at the moment."

"So I can do as I please, but you don't want a divorce?" Why, Aaron? You normally are so straight laced, I could see me doing this to keep up appearances, but not you. What do you gain from keeping up the facade of our marriage?"

"Just show up at the office at 4:45 this afternoon when you finish with you doctor's appointment, and remember to be excited when you show me the ultra sound pictures of the baby."  
"Aaron, I deserve to know the truth, why is it so important to you for the world to think we are happy in our marriage?"

"You deserve nothing, but unlike you I will not run around behind your back and hide things. I have found someone new, an Omega. You will not do anything to cause him pain.", the last statement was said so firmly and with so much possessiveness behind it that Haley shivered with the unspoken threat of what would happen if she even thought of causing harm to the Omega.

Wait a second, "Him" was the only word she spoke out loud.

"Yes, him. Do you have a problem?"

The look in Aaron eyes as he asked her the question froze Haley's voice in her throat, so she simply shook her head in the negative.

The waiter returned at this point with their food and the couple ate in silence.

Once the meal was finish, Aaron returned to the hospital to check on Spencer.

Morgan was in the observation room watching Spencer sleep, carefully monitoring his emotions while his body was slowly ridden of the deadly substance forced upon him.

"How's he doing?"

"Fatigued and worrying about returning to the Academy. Convincing himself that this is a sign of weakness which will cause the instructors to wash him out."  
When Aaron heard this he immediately sent a wave of emotion to the sleeping Omega showering him with all the pride he felt the for the young man and the strength of will he had shown fighting off the effects of the drug given him. To the other Alpha, "Make sure he knows how proud of him we are and how strong we know he is for the fight he put up this morning. You do realize he rescued himself, all we did is break down a door and perform clean up detail."

Morgan laughed at the older man and looked at the sleeping man with a gleam in his eyes, "He was pretty amazing wasn't he? I have a feeling he is going to keep us on our toes."  
Aaron nodded, "And give us plenty of gray hair. But you know what? I think we are going to enjoy every minute of it."

Aaron pulled the younger man into his arms and nuzzled just under his ear before placing a soft kiss to his neck, while whispering in his ear, " Keep him safe for us Morgan."

With another wave of the love and pride sent to the sleeping man, Aaron left to return to work.

By the time Aaron was once again sitting behind his desk getting ready to watch the interviews with Spencer and the various FBI Directors it was already 2. In three short hours, he would need to be ready to face the man that Aaron was convinced had arranged to have Spencer brutally raped and murdered.

The anger that burned in his chest was almost a physical presence in the room. He would not allow anyone to harm the young Omega, his Omega.

What he saw on the tapes further convinced him that his earlier suspicions where correct and he was only through the first two interviews, when he picked up his office phone and called Strauss.

"Could you have Director Lawrence join the meeting with myself and Director Thompson?"

AN: Next chapter is the meeting with the Directors and the shit is about to hit the fan hard. Everyone get out your umbrellas. Please review with your thought and comments, :) stray


	16. Chapter 16

At exactly 4:30 Hotch exited his office carrying his laptop, he motioned Garcia to come up to the round table room and set up his laptop to the large plasma screen in the room that the team used for breifings.

Just as they were finishing up he spotted Strauss walking up the stairs from the bullpen with the two Directors following closely behind.

Hotch put on his best schmoozing face and greeted the all three of his superiors.

"Directors, thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy schedules to meet with me so we can get this matter settle quietly and quickly."  
"I am more than willing to get this matter settled and the Omega out of the Academy, before he can cause any further disruptions to the training that goes on there. I don't see why Director Lawrence needed to join us however, you sponsored one of the recruits Erin and I sponsored the other so this should be handled between us."

Director Thompson gave both Hotch and Director Lawrence a hard glare while he spoke clearly stating that he felt they were not needed.

"Well Scott," Strauss used his first name with as much disdain as she could, making it very clear that these where formal discussions and title should be used, " Cadet Reid was being trained for the BAU, and Agent Hotchner's team in particular."  
Hotch took over from that point, "Director Lawrence also interviewed Dr. Reid during his pre employment vetting so I figure his opinion of Dr. Reid would provide a unbiased opinion from someone without any skin in the game, so to speak."

Director Thompson looked like he had swallowed a jar of concentrated lemon juice. It was obvious that he wanted as few witnesses as possible to this meeting.

Director Lawrence choose that moment to join the conversation, "I have heard there is the possibility that Dr. Reid bonded with an Alpha that works here at the BAU?"

Hotch acknowledged the first victory of the day even if no one else had realized the battle was already happening, by getting Director Lawrence to call him Dr. Reid and not Cadet Reid, he had won the first battle.

Thankfully Haley appeared in the bullpen at that moment with the ultrasound pictures right on time as he requested.

"Excuse me gentlemen.", he exaggerated his movements as he went to greet his wife guaranteeing that all three people would follow his movements and his conversation with his wife would be overheard by all present.

"Hey honey, how did your appointment go?", he said loudly as he walked up to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"Everything checked out just fine. The doctor took ultrasound pictures." she said with a smile as she handed him a copy of the pictures.

"Unfortunately it is still to early to determine gender.", she added.

Hotch looked at the pictures of his unborn child with the same pride that any new parent would, he carefully wrapped an arm around his wife and guided her to the three Directors standing in the walkway in front of the round table room.

The Directors admired the picture as they passed it around and all congratulated Haley and Aaron on the upcoming birth of their child.

Haley once again kissed her husband on the cheek and got ready to leave just as Director Thompson's cell phone rang, "Excuse me I have to take this."  
Hotch escorted his wife out with a smile to the Strauss and Lawrence.

"I'm sorry, we are going to have to reschedule this meeting . I have an urgent matter that just came up.", Thompson said as he came back closing his phone, "This matter is far from settled."  
Strauss also made her excuses and left Hotch and Dir. Lawrence standing in the hallway.

"Director Lawrence would you mind joining me for a minute?" Hotch asked opening the door to the round table room.

The older man nodded and entered, Hotch gave a slight nod to Garcia as he followed the man inside.

As soon as the door to the room closed Hotch began shutting the blinds guaranteeing them privacy.

Lawrence looked to the younger man and began to realize why the BAU had such a high conviction rate. One look from Hotch sent chills down the older man's spine.

"It's not what you think, Aaron."

"You found out your son was having an affair with my wife and you decided to discredit me by ruining the life of a young man who had done nothing more than have been born as an Omega." Hotch bit out through clinched teeth.

"He wasn't supposed to do anything other than mate with the Omega, I didn't know he had access to Omega X. If the Omega just would have accepted his advances he would have bitten him and ordered him home."

"Matthew Grey was denied Academy training twice for failing his psych exam, yet you sent him to Thompson with a clean record and encouraged him to sponsor him."

"He's a bit of a hot head but I knew his father. He comes from good genes, he would have made a great Agent."

"He attempted to rape and murder Dr. Reid and all you can say is he comes from good genes."

"The Omega..."

"Dr. Reid." Hotch spit out right in the man's face.

Lawrence took a deep breath and said, "Dr. Reid should have behaved like an Omega should and listened to his betters. An Alpha offered him his services and he turned him down. He was just insuring obedience from a breeder."

Hotch saw red and was ready to remove Lawrence's head from his shoulders when the door burst open admitting Strauss and Thompson.

Thompson restrained Hotch while Strauss pinned the older man to his seat with a glare.

"How...how much did you hear?" Lawrence asked all the color draining from his face.

"Enough"growled Thompson.

"You told me he was an excellent candidate. You told me the Omega intentionally incited his interest. You told me he was blameless.", Thompson's anger grew with each sentence.

"I just wanted him out of the Academy before he and his kind could disrupt things more than OEA already had. Omegas belong at home under the protection and rule of their Alphas." Lawrence said looking to the other Director to back him.

"I believe Omegas should be protected but I do not believe Omegas are property of their Alphas."  
"Agent Hotchner. Director Strauss. I apologize for the unfounded allegations against Dr. Reid."

Strauss nodded to the man however Hotch cleared his throat, "I want Agent Morgan and myself put in charge of his hand to hand and gun training. I want him approved for the field as soon as he passed the knowledge portion of his training and we will handle the rest."

Director Thompson nodded, "For his safety, I think that will be the best way to handle his training."

Thompson then turned to Lawrence "I expect your resignation turned in first thing in the morning."

"What about Matt?" the shell of a man asked.

Thompson snorted, "He's going to jail."

AN: Well here it is finally. Please review with your thoughts and comments. :) stray


End file.
